darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline:Christina's Sweet Sixteen
Invited Characters * [[Christina the HedgeCat]] (15-16) Guest of Honor * Carly the Cat (Late 30s) Mother of Guest of Honor * Gold the Hedgehog (Early 40s) Father of Guest of Honor * Tempest the Hedgehog (Early 40s) Stepfather of Guest of Honor * Lina the Hedgehog (18) Sister of Guest of Honor * Emerald the Hedgehog (13) Stepsister of Guest of Honor * Storm the Hedgehog (11) Stepbrother of Guest of Honor * Bloodstone (6) Half-Sister of Guest of Honor * [[Alexis the Fox]] (16) '''Court''' * [[Michelle the Cat]] (16) '''Court''' * [[Krys the Alicorn|Krys the Unicorn]] (17) '''Court''' * Angelina the Porcupine (16) '''Court''' * Lili the Cat (16) '''Court''' * Nikki the Hedgehog (16) '''Court''' * Gabriella the Cat (15) '''Court''' * Alyssa the Dog (11) '''Court''' * Mia the Wolf (16) '''Court''' * Cole the Echidna (16) Guest * Mary the Hedgehog (15) Guest * Jessie the Fox (14) Guest * Snowflake the Hare (13) Guest * Candlelight the Echidna (14) Guest * Rainfall the MerWolf (13) Guest * [[David the HedgeFox]] (17) Guest * Danny the Hedgehog (15-16) Guest * Monica the Fox (14) Guest * Ashely the Cat (16) Guest * Starlight the Hedgehog (17) Guest * Oskar the Husky (16) Guest * Jessie the Fox (15) Guest * Luigi the Bear (16) Guest * Jason the Wolf (16) Guest * Thresh the Horse (17) Guest * Candace the HedgeFox (14) Guest * Amy Rose (14) Guest * Many other invited peoples Handing Out Invitations: October 29, 2013 Before School: 7:25 AM Christina walks into the lobby, she goes to her friends Alexis, Michelle and David. Christina: I got some great news! Alexis: What? Christina: [She opens her purse and hands out inivations to her friends, everyone is excited] Michelle: [Shocked] NO FREAKING WAY! Alexis: I thought your parents wouldn't let you! Christina: It took a lot of fights, but they finally let me. It's the day after my birthday at 8:00 Alexis: I'm in your court, right? Christina: Of course, yeah! You're holding the candle I'm lighting! All my court invitations are having a pink star on it. Michelle: Dammit! I wanted to do that. Christina: Sorry Chelle... Michelle: [Upset] And this is why you didn't hold my candle. David: Where's my pink sticker? Christina: [Giggling] Sorry Dave, I'm having a girls only court. Alexis: Dammit, I wish I had a sweet... Christina: Just do what I did, beg your parents. [She sees another group of people] Alexis: My mom won't let me. Fame problems, remember? Christina: To be honest I didn't really wanna have one in the first place until I went to Lina's a few years ago. Alexis: Oh crap, better start walking to Butwag before she yells at you. Christina: She'd yell at me even if I wasn't late. [The two walk away] Lunch: 11:30 AM Christina walks over to Candlelight, Monica, and Ashley. Christina: [She gives the three girls invitations] Candlelight: I think this is my first sweet sixteen! Christina: That's cool! It's gonna be a real fun party! Hope y'all can make it! Christina: [Alexis joins her] Nobody's turning down! That's a good sign! Alexis: Who's next? Christina: Well, I already invited Oskar and his guys, Candlelight and her friends, and I was thinking, should I invite Nikki and Starlight down in Arcadia? Alexis: Oh absolutely! That'd be so awesome if they can fly down the weekend to visit us! Christina: I'm pretty sure it's big enough. Alexis: Do you know who else is in your court. Christina: Uhh, [she pulls out the list] it's you, Michelle, Krys, Gabriella, Angelina, Mia, Alyssa, Lili, and there's one more slot left. Alexis: I think out of all people, give that slot to Nikki. Christina: I dunno, I'll text her tonight and ask. Alexis: Do you think Mishy's gonna get mad that you didn't invite Seba? Christina: Oh please, she knew I wouldn't invite him even if he bought me a car. Alexis: Who's next? Christina: I'm inviting Jessie and some of the other cheerleaders. Alexis: Okay, cool. Christina and Alexis walk up to Jessie's table. Jessie: Umm, gross. Christina: Relax, Michelle's still eating. [She hands out invites] January 10, 8:00, Lisenberg Palace. Alexis: It's gonna be lit! Cheerleader: Ooh! Which hotties are going? Christina: Umm, Oskar, Luigi, Ray, George, Connor, and a few others [winks] Cheerleader: I'm going! Other cheerleader: Same! Jessie: Hmmm.... maybe. I'll think about it. Christina: Hope to see you there! [They walk away] Alexis: I didn't even know you were friends with the cheerleaders. Christina: I didn't either, they're just at every sweet. So are Oskar and all of them. It's like, it's not a party without them. Alexis: Who's getting candles? Christina: Oh my god, Lexi, I have [counts] three months to figure that out! Alexis: Sorry Christina: Oh yeah, by the way, if you wanna bring Sasha she can come too. Alexis: I don't know if she'll be able to fly back in time for the party, but I'll definitely ask! [She walks away] After School: 2:15 PM Christina: [She finds Mary, Candace, Kester, and Carlos] Hey you two! Mary: Christie! Hi! What's up? Christina: What did you think you two weren't gonna be invited? [Hands out invitations] Kester don't worry I didn't forget about you! Kester: Oh jeez, I don't think I can make it. I'll let you know Christina: Aww, I'm sorry. Just let me know by the RSVP date on the card. Kester: Hey at least I was invited. I only went to one sweet, and that was Gabriella's. Candace: Is David coming? Christina: Yeah, obviously! I'd kill him if he didn't! Michelle walks over Michelle: Is Seba coming? Christina: Mishy, I already told you how I feel about him coming! Michelle: Pleaaase? Christina: Why would he even wanna come? We have bad blood. Michelle: Point taken. How many more invites do you have to hand out? Christina: Let's see... [She opens her bag] I still have to mail Nikki's Michelle: You're kidding, right? Christina: She's in my court. Michelle: Great. First you're not inviting my boyfriend. And now you're inviting my enemy? And she's in your court?!?! Christina: Hey, I thought you guys got along better! Michelle: [Grunts] I guess I'll manage. Alright who else? Christina: Hmm..... Arlene, Macy, Talia, Victoria, Liz, Mira, Ramonna, and I think that's it actually! Michelle: How many people did you even invite? Christina: About like 45 I think? Michelle: I'm actually so excited! Christina's Birthday: Thursday, January 9, 2014 Morning with the Fam: 11:30 AM Out to Dinner: 6:30 PM Dessert: 9:00 PM Christina's Sweet Sixteen: Friday, January 10, 2014 Morning (School): 7:45 AM 3rd Period: 11:49 AM Getting Ready: 3:30 PM Let's Party!: 8:00 PM Sixteen Candles: 9:45 PM Everyone is dancing and having a hell of a great time! The DJ announces for everyone to sit down at their tables for the lighting of the candles. Christina: Alright here we go: "My first candle go to the woman who started it all. She's the light in my day and has been there for me every step of the way. Mom, I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You're such a role model, and you mean so much to me. I wouldn't be where I am if I didn't have such a supportive mother. You're beautiful, talented and a very great person, and I can't be any more thankful for all you do. Mom, please help me light my first candle." And with that, her mom comes up to light her first candle. "Dad, you're such a great person and I'm so lucky to be your daughter. I vividly remember a decade ago when you and mom got a divorce.... Okay, I don't really wanna bring down the mood. Even after that horrible moment, you handled the situation amazingly. I always looked forward to visiting you three times a month when I was a kid, because you always bought me cute clothes and candy. You make me and Lina feel so special. Dad, please help me light my second candle." And with that, Gold gets up, glancing at Carly, who teared up a little, and helped her light her second candle. "Lina, you are by far the most loud and annoying person and most of the time you make me wanna slam my head through a wall. I only say that because I love you so much. You and I survived so many great things together. I remember when you graduated high school and I bawled my eyes out because you'd be leaving. You're such a role model and I aspired to be you, not that I wanna take guitar lessons, so don't get any ideas. With that said, Lina please help me light my third candle." Lina got up from her chair, and helped her light her third candle. Lina then kissed her on the cheek. "My fourth candle goes to my stepdad. Tempest, even though we constanly get into fights constantly. You're a really fun guy and a cool stepdad. I remember when you kept pushing me to have my first bottle of beer last year. It tasted terrible. 5 more years can wait. Dad, please come help me light my fourth candle." And with that, Tempest kissed Carly before going up to help her light the fourth candle. "My next candle goes out to two absolutely crazy people who I can call my stepsiblings. Emerald, you and I are just like each other. We both love fashion, we both love the beach, we have the same celeb crush, and we both can't stand Storm. Storm, growing up with you has been so much fun. I will never forget that prank we played on Emerald when we "chopped her hair off" a few years ago. I love you both so much, you guys are always there for me. Storm, Emerald, will you come help me light my fifth candle?" And with that, Storm and Emerald both come from the opposite sides of the table and help her with her fifth candle. "Bloodstone, you're only six years old, and six years has really gone by so fast. I remember when I first heard the news about you being born and I didn't like it. We're literally ten years apart, and you're so much fun to play with. Our dress-up games never get old and pushing you on the swing brings so much joy. Your smile always lights up the room and I know I did a much better job teaching you how to dress than your mom. Bloodstone, come up and help me light my sixth candle." Bloodstone walks up to the table, and Christina picks her up in one arm, while lighting the sixth candle with the other hand. She puts her back down and she waddles back to the table. "My next candle goes to the most important figure in my life. Grandma, you are the strongest person in this family and the rainbow after the thunderstorm. I know that you're always one call away when I need you and visiting you never gets old. The truth is, I aspire to be like you Granny. You're such a role model and you've been through so much. I hope you're proud of how far I've come, and I hope grampy is watching me from heaven knowing he's proud of me too. [Starts tearing up] I love you more than you know, Granny. Please come help me light my seventh candle. "My next candle goes out to the coolest relatives I know. Haha get it?..... Uncle Hail, you're not like most uncles, because your jokes actually crack me up. I'll never forget when I was 8 years old and you saved me from nearly drowning off the diving board. Aunt Snow, you're such a princess-like figure. You're such a kind and gentle soul and each scrapbook you make is so thoughtful. I love coming down two weeks every summer to visit you guys. Silver, you're really weird for having a massive crush on your cousin, but in a way I do love you. Please help me light my eigthth candle. "Alyssa Amotran. The mayor's daughter. You're the most energetic and postive influence in my life, and you're not even a teenager yet. You're so adorable and such an easy person to talk to. I remember meeting you on Meet-A-Fan day for Alexis, and I was like 'oh boy, this girl is a nutcase'. But watching you grow has made me so happy. You're an incredible dancer and an even more incredible friend. Alyssa, can you help me light my ninth candle?" And with that Alyssa runs up and hugs her, before lighting the ninth candle. "My next candle goes out to this beaut. Lola, when I met you last year in that fashion show I knew that you were gonna make it far in life. I'm so happy that I met such a wonderful person like you. You seemed very quiet at first, but now you're probably the most sarcastic person I know. I wish you such good luck at the Junior Miss Universe pageant next month. Lola, will you help me light my tenth candle?" Rainfall struts up and helps her light the candle. The two hug. "My elevnth candle goes out to this insane dude that's like a brother to me. David, you're probably the most unattractive guy I know, and let's be real, you really messed up in 7th grade. Really, really badly. The thought of you and me together as a couple has never even crossed my mind and I hope it hasn't crossed yours. But even though we aren't a couple, we are bros. You always have my back whenever I need it. And no, I'm never riding a skateboard, no matter how much you or Cole beg me to. David, will you please come up and help me light my elevnth candle?" And with that David fistbumps Cole and helps her light her candle. "Emilie de Rochefort. When I first started taking street fighting lessons when I was 12, I was so glad I found you. You're inspiring a tough fighter and a wise figure. You're more than just my coach, you're my friend, and a good one too. We're only two years apart, so we relate on so many topics. I literally wouldn't be anything without you. I am beyond thankful for everything you do. All that you do is out of generosity and kindness, and I cannot be any more grateful. You literally gave me the lovely house that my family and I live in today! Lili, will you please help me light my twelth candle?" Lili comes up from the table and helps her light the candle. "It's quite ironic that the unlucky number 13 goes to the boy that makes me the luckiest girl in the world. Cole, you're my knight in shining armor, and the boy that makes me blush in the halls everyday at school. These past 2 years have been so amazing, and I couldn't ask for anything less. You may be a skateboard guy, but when you dress up for dinners, you clean up really nice. You're so funny, even when you don't even know it. I can't ask for a better boyfriend than you. Cole, will you help me light my thirteenth candle?" And with that Cole walks up to her. He helps her light the candle and then kisses her. "Krystal Escalvirno. You're by far the smartest and most powerful person I know. Your magic is just so impressive and skilled. You're so talented at magic, and I know that one day you will become probably the greatest sorcerer of all time. I can't imagine my life without you. Your words are so inspiring and your ability to do the impossible is mesmerising. I could never repay you for how you stood up to me in the fifth grade by leaving Team Fashion and being a true friend. Krys, please help me light my fourteenth candle?" And with that said, Krys came up. Her horn lit up and suddenly the fourteenth candle was already lit. She hugged her and sat back down. "My next candle goes to my absolutely insane best friend. Michelle, when I met you back in the third grade, I knew we would be best friends. You're probably the funniest person I've ever met and I love every single random conversation we have at 2 in the morning. You taught me gymnastics, which I'm surprised I can even follow along. You're definitely going to make it to the Olympics someday. I know that every Friday I anticipate to watch another episode of "The Hood" to see you make an appearance! You're such a talented soul and when you tumble you literally defy gravity. Thanks for being my best friend, Michelle, would you like to help me light my fifteenth candle?" And with that, Michelle ran up to Alexis and hugged her, helping her light the next candle. "My last candle, goes to where it all started. That one girl in kindergarten with that amazing voice. Kindergarten was ten years ago, Alexis, and look how far we've come. You're a pop star now, and I can't be any more grateful to have you as my best friend. You're like a sister to me. I call your parents mine, and you call my parents yours. We hang out almost every single day, and we literally do everything together. Nothing will ever seperate our friendship. Even if we are far in distance, we will always be with each other. When I say I love you, every time you leave, I really do mean it. I love coming to your concerts and listening to your songs. You're gonna become such an amazing icon in life Alexis. You inspire so many people, and you definitely inspire me. Friends forever. Alexis Petals, come up and light my sixteenth candle." And with that, Alexis puts the plate down and lights the last candle. They both blow out the candle and hug for a few seconds. The DJ announces that it's time to sing Happy Birthday, and that's what everyone does. She blows out the candle in two mighty blows. Dessert: 10:45 PM Headed Home: 11:30 PM =